Secret Word
The Secret Word is a word that is well...secret! It is shown whenever someone says the word on accident or possibly on purpose. Background The Secret Word is found whenever someone says it. No one besides Anthony knows it beforehand. Whenever someone gets the secret word, they get a point which can be used to make up a new word to be put in the "Secret Word Bank" or use it for other things in the IRC. Sometimes, the user who says the secret word gets another point just for being plain awesome. The word the user puts in is not the next secret word, only a word that is in the Secret Word Bank that will eventually pop up as the secret word. There have been 304+ secret words that have been stored in the word bank. Leaderboard Below is the leaderboard of the top 10 people with points as of May 6th, 2016. The leaderboard can be found when one types in the command "!top10", where PWMWBot will display the following information: |} Incidents There have been incidents involving the secret word. Spamguessing People (i.e. ChaosC57 and that's it yes we're looking at you Dec :<) have tried to say a whole bunch of secret words after gathering to get the secret word. This has rarely ever been successful for him. Many people have done this, but most of the time, pretty subtly, unlike the example above where he would literally list up ever word he knew of. This is done by carefully sneaking in secret word guesses in between longer lines in order to guess what the word was, even though the said line had nothing to do with the conversation currently going on. Machine being Borked Up Sometimes, the machine gives the person a point for saying the secret word even though the word has been said by other people beforehand. This is due to the fact that if no one get the secret word within 3 hours it changes. This could cause some very borked up situations, the most notable one being on the April 26, 2013 Stream when webkinz said Hi to someone and then pwmwfangirl saying Hi (Stylized it as HI) to that same person in the same minute with the latter getting the point. Information *Anthony (PlayingWithMahWii) Is not able to recieve secret word points by saying the word, therefore it is very likely he'll mention the secret word, and the script won't do anything. *The secret word changes to a random word in the wordbank when someone mentions one or after a 3 hour timespan. *The secret word has a chance of being the same word twice in a row. (Example: The word "Hi" once got chosen as the secret word 3 times in a row) *The secret word does not have to be a WORD. It can be an emoticon such as "o3o" or symbols such as "..." or "!" *The secret word counter does not count toward any display on the statistics page Category:IRC